Flesh and Blood
by Midas Izumi
Summary: "You're being rude to your customer, perhaps you'll need something to loosen that tongue?" In a dystopian world warped by the Juubi and dominated by the Akatsuki, Sasuke gives up his ronin status and works for the pleasure-house. [AU, major canon-divergence] Warnings and disclaimer inside.


**...**

 **A/N:** Izumi-san here! I have fallen into the pit of BL...and I'm not over it just yet. Ah what the heck, Valentine's Day is just a few days away so...*shrugs* Okay! This was inspired by the 1992/2012 OVA _Ai no Kusabi_ that I've just recently watched (The novel is more fleshed out ofc). The first premise of this plot had been so similar that I had to rework it a bit. I've made the outline already and it will span the prologue + 10 chapters. Not abandoning any of my works btw! Just exploring different storylines until the mood sets in and I get back on them again. Plus this sem's hectic so I'm more likely to queue the earlier stories than work on them right away.

 **About the Cover:** The picture was grabbed from Pinterest but was texted and edited by me. If you know the artist/s of this wonderful artwork then please pm me so I can credit him/her/them! Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters are not mine ofc, they belong to Kishimoto-san!

 **Content Warning:** violence, profanity, rape/non-con, lemons in the future, dom-sub themes and Uchihacest. I will reiterate this. No one's forcing you to read so if you can't take it, then please press the "return" button. I will not tolerate flaming in the reviews section.

 ** _Caveat lector_ :** Keep in mind that this is an AU so the events will be different, thus a minor difference in personalities will ensue so don't be shocked if the characters become OOC. A reasonable explanation shall be provided beforehand or afterward. If I missed it so then pm me. :)

* * *

 **Prologue: Meeting  
**

It had been three years and the scars remained fresh on the cratered earth, the quiet churning seas, and the grotesque appearances of people- if they are still recognizable as such. The moment the Juubi had amassed that chakra: scarlet, dark and repulsive, and released it onto the sky, everyone knew that they were doomed. They could not stand a chance to such a being so potent it deformed the sensory bubble of their headquarters.

The ninjas of the Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning and Fire, each with the word shinobi engraved on their hitai-ate, united once more to embrace the decimation that was about to come. For weeks, this behemoth had rampaged and upturned every corner of their world. The magnitude of its power was inconceivable. With it, the mountains became ash and the lakes had formed where they shouldn't. Konoha, was engulfed in a heartbeat. The sleeping remained asleep, unaware of their skin and flesh tearing and disintegrating from the frame of their bones. The citizens who were not buried with their and their neighbor's houses, were black, burnt and radioactive the following morning.

Endless wails resonated through the months, the griefs of those who had lost everything and everyone except what they have on their person, and the futile battlecries as they knew it was their last resort. They could not protect their loved ones and thus were scattered, like ants surrounding fire, into corners of the world. The desperate few, those who survived, had endured the collapse of governance and economy. Millions of people were homeless, in famine and poverty, and worse, were affected by chakra radiation, warped into freaks and monsters who preyed on their fellow humans. Forced to roam the wasteland, they subsisted mostly on game, insects and small mammals, such as rats, that were contaminated with chakra radiation which then resulted to their monstrous disfigurement, insanity or certain death. Whispers were that some who were truly desperate had eaten their newborns, instead of letting them live through fathomless hell.

The only semblance of world order, the beacon amidst the umbrageous fog cast upon humanity, were the Akatsuki themselves. Ruthless and invincible, they tore the alliance to shreds and rebuilt new ones, erecting the capital of the new Dark Kingdom in Amegakure, managing a few satellite cities to support them. Their leader Pain-sama, no, Pain-kami, ensured their safety from radiation and prosperity in the borders, should they choose to surrender to his regime. Countless survivors did...while numerous opted to laze around the outskirts in rebellion for many reasons: most were bitter from their casualties, many were burdened by pride as a shinobi or citizen of their country while the other few, who were at this point classified as delusional, were hopeful for a savior.

But neither the rave-haired ronin, who had long discarded the only name people knew him by: Black Lightning, possessed a shred of optimism;

Nor the infamous Itachi Uchiha, now dubbed the Crimson Spectre...

"P-please...'Ta-tachi-s-sama...please I-I don't know a-anything!" The man answered. His neck was secured against the wall by one blue fist. His eyes remain shut. Despite effectively disguising himself as an ordinary townsfolk, the pair knew he was a shinobi, as he knew not to look in those alluring red eyes. The taller, shark-faced man tightened his grip on his neck which led the ninja to squirm upwards, gasping for air. "You're shinobi, aren't you? What's your name?" Kisame asked. He experimented with the looseness and tightness of his chokehold until the captured had managed a hoarse reply "I-izu-izumo!" He panted as the hand on him eased "Izumo."

"Alright, Izumo-kun. You know who he is, right?" His roundish eyes gestured to the man behind him. Without peeking, Izumo weakly responded "Itachi Uchiha." The shark-man grinned "Yes he is. Do you think he's a patient man?" he asked. The other froze. "No guesses? Well let me tell you, he's not. He has no patience for stubborn fools like you. That's why he lets me do the talking...or the cutting." He felt the heavy bandaged sword just a hair's width from his arms, alive and rearing to sever his arm between his elbow. "Trust me. Compared to what my partner can do to your head, you'll prefer missing an arm or two. So I'll be nice to you one more time, who is the leader of Koumyou?"

 _Koumyou_. There had been whispers, though barely, that this resistance organization would be different from the rest, it was headed by a touted genius and indeed, they've yet to be foiled in their plans. Stolen documents, captured spies, the Akatsuki decided to deal with them personally, as they've neared infiltration of the heart of the kingdom. Frantic, Izumo pleaded "I-I-I swear! I don't know anything! Just let me go and you'll never see me again. Or hear of me. Ever! I promise!" The Hoshigaki frowned, displeased at his feigned desperation "Tsk tsk. 'Ne Itachi-san, should I cut him now?"

"Step back." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Before Kisame could react, Izumo had already spurted his special technique onto him. He was coated in a puddle of syrup, hardening and immobilizing the shark-nin. Once done, Izumo exclaimed "Now! Kotetsu!" The syrup had almost reached Itachi but he leapt away from it effortlessly. He had also dodged the mace of the accomplice, presumably the Kotetsu one. "One...two...ten this time." He told his partner. True to his calculation, ten men had sprung from hiding. They were wearing yellow armbands with the kanji of Koumyou on it. Upon the failed strike, Kotetsu immediately lunged for Kisame and, with his weapon, pulverizing the arm trapping his bestfriend. Izumo collapsed on his knees, catching his breath. The masked and bandaged men had surrounded them, waiting for the two to strike. Kisame could barely hide his maniacal glee "Oh, an ambush. How interesting. But only ten men? You take us too lightly. " His trapped form dissolved into liquid. "Water clone?" Izumo said, alarmed. Before he could react the Samehada had already smashed his bestfriend's head from above. By the time the sword was lifted, Kotetsu was indiscernible from the neck upward. The lifeless body landed with a thud, the pool of blood quickly creeping towards him "Reminds you of watermelon, eh?" He said before he leapt towards the remaining rebels. Izumo's lip trembled as his eyes gaped out of their sockets. He clenched the sides of his face as he vociferated "KOTETSUUUU!"

The bloodcurdling scream followed by the sounds of clashing metal and uprooted cement had alerted the nearby citizens, who scampered for the opposite direction. They knew that the rebels were present and attempting a clash.

In the end, nine more men died their brutal deaths, entrails streaked across the walls of the dark alley. The angry clouds and peals of thunder had announced rain. Rain amidst the haunting moonless night. The last remaining shinobi stepped back at the advance of the shark man when a hand stopped him. "Why, Itachi-san?" Itachi walked towards the survivor, his eyes glowing vermillion "Return to Koumyou. Tell your leader to stay out of Kokegakure if he wants to keep his men alive." With these words, the shinobi had come to terms with his fate. "Izumo-kun." The man was staring blankly at his friend's corpse. He was beyond caring at this point. The shinobi clenched his fist and nodded. "We are the light that shall pierce through the clouds of darkness. We are the embodiment of unkillable hope and the bearers of the promised future. Komyou is not a person. It is an idea. It will spread and you will never suppress it from the hearts of the oppressed-"

"You blabber too fucking much."

"Wait, Kisame!" The Uchiha warned but his partner had already embedded the sword into the shinobi's left shoulder. The flesh proceeded to engulf and wrap around the sword, holding it in place. "What?" Kisame motioned his sword, stuck yet again, to suck the chakra from the shinobi. It did, obviously weakening the enemy, though the skin did not budge. "He's been morphed by the radiation." Itachi explained. He was about to cast the Tsukuyomi on him when he saw the seals engraved on his chest, spreading onto the flesh latched onto Samehada. "Retreat!" He said. "Tch," Kisame muttered annoyed, as he turned and ran, taking the numbened Izumo with him as they scaled the wall flat on their feet. The seal coated every skin of the shinobi and sent an explosive light sphere which disintegrated everything it touched. From the looks of it, the explosion was estimated to be a ten-meter radius. If it weren't for Itachi's Susanoo and for the buildings to climb, they would've been swallowed by that blast. The building they're on top of proceeded to crumble from the weight imbalance as well and they had to move.

Once safe from the aftermath of the explosion, they dumped a catatonic Izumo. Kisame retrieved his sword, miraculously withstanding the blast, while the Spectre had wasted no time casting his genjutsu on him. Kisame felt guilty and rubbed the back of his head as he muttered "Ano, Itachi-san, I'm...it's my fault I guess. I got too impatient." Still scanning the man's memories, he replied without glancing at him "Regardless of whether you charge in or not, he would've done it. He baited you, tried to bring you closer so he could take you with him. That's his final mission."

"And that bastard could have if you didn't shield me in time. Thanks, I guess." He hated owing gratitude to anyone, even his long-time partner. Itachi said no more. Kisame sighed and sat across him, drinking from his bottle for the battle had rendered him thirstier than usual. A few more moments and he checked on him "Got anything useful?" The Uchiha merely nodded. As he did, Izumo convulsed and what seems to be vomit had erupted from his mouth. The two noticed his his fingertips swell and turn purplish in hue. He had ingested poison probably when they didn't have their attention on him. He had no one and nothing to live for anyway for he'd been captured and had just watched his dearest compatriots murdered in front of him.

The Uchiha knelt and waved a palm over Izumo's eyes to close them. He got up and they had left.

 **...**

The pair trudged in silence across the streets of Kokegakure. A few blocks from the incident, the robust crowd and catchy neon lights of the district commenced as if no attack had happened in their city. Men were being pulled left and right to taste the pleasurehouses, night clubs and gambling dens within the stretch. Loud music, beckons of pimps and the smell of alcohol and fried food welcomed them. They stopped in a simple _izakaya_ where Kisame could get his favorite _maguro sashimi_ , the one with the least fat and most lean meat while his partner settled for noodles and ale.

Every time they encounter a shinobi they have to interrogate, Itachi would always become sullen and quiet so he was used to it, but this time it seemed to him that it was getting worse. He was being pulled to the depths of despair, quite possibly from the experiences of Izumo's suffering that he had to comb through to get the intel they need. The Akatsuki were monsters in their own way, but his partner seemed to be the most human (or human-looking) of them, though withdrawn and extremely private. Feeling like a _senpai_ looking out for his _kohai_ , he offered him a piece of his fish. Itachi gazed at him curiously. The shark-nin sighed and waved "Just take it. I'm not that hungry." He lied for he wanted to devour the entire restaurant in actuality. The Uchiha raised his chopsticks and bit on it, still deep in his thoughts.

"What did you get from that guy?"

"Not much. You killed his bestfriend. I had to move away more memories coming to the surface before I could access his past memories. It bought him time to kill himself." He explained, calmly sipping his ale. _Ah, so that's why he's like this. He's mad at me._ "I didn't know! I thought he was just another comrade." But then again, Itachi-san was too rational to blame him. He just retreated to his thoughts again.

"Ne Itachi-san. How about we relax a bit? We've been working non-stop for three months! And we hardly explored this village."

"There is nothing to explore in this village. Our orders from Pain-sama is clear. We secure Kokegakure and gather intel about Koumyou."

He sank to his seat and spread his arms on each side "But surely one night wouldn't hurt! Kami, what I would give for a hotspring bath...and some warm wet folds-" Itachi curiously glanced at him, effectively disarming his musings "What? I'm a guy, you know. I have needs." Then he began to pry "How about you, Itachi-san? Any activities you'd like to engage in?" He knew he would probaby get the Sharingan at this point, but his partner had known him long enough to tolerate his goading. "Come to think of it I've never seen you get it on with anybody...or anything. Are you sure it's working good down there?" _Too much_. He earned that glare, thankfully genjutsu-less. He chuckled with unease and slinked his arm around the younger's shoulders "But hey, I heard Kokegakure's got the best brothels in the Kingdom. I'm sure you'll love it. An hour in heaven is the best heathens like us could manage."

Seeing that his partner was not into it, he added "Well you can talk to them. Bore them with your philosophies. You pay them so they'd sit there and listen. And if you're bored, then just screw with their minds. They're paid anyway as long as you don't damage them enough that they can't screw the next guy, you're good whatever you do." Seeing that his partner would not give up this conversation, Itachi decided to amuse him by agreeing "Fine. An hour. Then we find a place to sleep."

 **...**

 _Kyoyama Pleasure House,_ the sign had read. Kisame had eagerly stepped in, welcomed by a dark-haired red-eyed girl in a scarlet kimono "Ah Kisame-san. Welcome!" The partners exchanged glances. Apparently someone's a regular. "You brought another would-be patron, I presume? Bishounen." The shark-nin waved his hands "Nah, Kurenai-chan. He's just here for one time." She comically placed a hand on her hips "Then we better make it worth his time!" She clapped twice and all the available non-working females had paraded themselves in front. They were ranging from scantily-clad to conservatively-wrapped, depending on the age, buxomness, or the character they're supposed to portray. By the range of the hair colors present, the rainbow was put to shame. Kisame grabbed the one with the long spiky tomato hair and red-rimmed glasses. She wore a violet shirt exposing her midriff. Itachi frowned "Isn't she too young for you?" he asked. Hoshigaki stifled his laughter for his partner didn't seem to know just how lewd the brothelsfolk could become. "She's older than she looks. And I like her. She smells good and makes me smell good right after." With a tug the two of them disappeared into one of the private rooms.

Kurenai, being an expert in her craft, sensed that Itachi was not roused by their collection. Men who frequented their establishment were more like his blue-skinned friend and would have drooled at the first young flesh they see but he seemed sophisticated and reserved. Men like him are hard to please but are too often the most generous and least abusive patrons in the long run. Perhaps, women are not his taste. She clapped twice more in succession to signal the girls to exit. She snapped her fingers and the androygnous males had replaced them. Itachi eyed her warily while she flashed him a grin. Surely someone in their brothel's vast collection would cater to his finick. The Crimson Spectre sighed and scanned the next set of offerings when a sharp shriek was heard from one of the rooms.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA!" And a large bulky man was hurled across the lobby, causing the customers and their partners to scamper away. The man was buck naked as he propped himself with his elbows, wiping the blood off his mouth, seething "WHY YOU!"

"Stop!" Kurenai placed herself in between the man, who was just getting up, and the other lithe raven-haired form swaggered towards them while he slipped on his navy blue robe. He spat on the corner and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Itachi marveled at the man's intense, challenging gaze while he did it. "Sasuke. What is it now?" Kurenai struggled to hide her annoyance. "I couldn't breathe. He kept choking me with his dick so I bit it." And it was indeed the case, a fierce and bleeding bite mark had been engraved onto his weeping, semi-flaccid member. "You could've just said-" Sasuke scowled at her "Don't be an idiot. I was blowing him so I can't speak. When I tap and punch him he just grabbed my hair and slammed further in. He wasn't even looking at me. I was suffocating. What choice do I have?"

"Breathe through your nose!"

"It's damn hard with his stinking pubes in my face!"

"You stuck up! You just cost us-"

"He's right." Itachi finally spoke. This caught Sasuke's attention, whose eyes narrowed upon looking at his cloak. Black as midnight with red cloud patterns. Akatsuki. "That fucking shark. He brought another scum like him! What the hell are you doing here? Why do you keep coming back?"

"But I just got here." The Uchiha quipped. The seething expression on the boy's face hardened. "Why you-" He was about to attack him when the customer he bit knocked the wind out of his lungs and sent him stumbling backwards. "YOU WILL PAY!" He shouted. Sasuke coughed and got to his knees, preparing for the next attack when Itachi caught tripped his feet, grabbed him by the hair of his head and slammed him to the ground. The floor cracked beneath the force and weight. The customer's eyes rolled onto the back of his head and he was incapacitated. Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't even see him move. It's as if he teleported and just caused the guy to fall on his own. All that, without breaking a sweat or removing his cloak. He took his own wallet out and proceeded to pay. Kurenai sensed his interest and waved her hands "It's okay. Pain-kami will cover for you." Still, he insisted "For the damages."

Realizing what was happening, Sasuke exploded "Like hell I will go with you! You heathen! World destroyer! Devil!" For some reason he couldn't place, ever since he saw the man, a potent feeling had surfaced. The feeling refused an explanation. It simply cannot be put into words, or would require a thousand stories. He chalked it up as hatred, for what the Akatsuki had done to many lives. They devastated everything and took everyone he loved, he held dear, even his _kitsune_ -

"Sasuke!" Kurenai dragged him by the arm. He pulled himself from her and they had a talk. "Mr, uh, Itachi? These are the keys to your room. Help yourself. Your escort will be there shortly." Another woman told him. He best decided not to argue and went to his room.

 **...**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." That whore Kurenai had actually blackmailed him into spending time with the Akatsuki scum. To be honest, he did let his guard down. With the majority of the known Akatsuki members being male, he didn't think that they'd be into boys like him. The only female member he knew was Konan and she, though beautiful, was as frigid as they come. And he had mistakenly assumed that this Itachi would be like his partner, who had been horny strictly for women...though he had been fixating on one of his friends lately, Karin. But this Itachi, this stupid man, Sasuke had somehow piqued his interest. He admitted that he doesn't look that bad, but men usually wanted the fragile-looking, more effeminate merchandise, like his other friend Haku. _Long black hair and pink kimonos raise their stiffies in a jiffy_. He cautiously ambled towards the room, stashing a small blade on his bandaged upper thigh just in case the scum tried something he didn't like. He's entitled to defend himself despite being a whore too, right?

When he opened the door, the bedroom was dark. However, the bathroom was bright and alive with the sound of running water. The Akatsuki cloak was neatly folded next to the bed and the slippers were stacked below it. "Che," he muttered. They were both neat. He hated having one thing in common with such a vile person. The sloshing of water could be heard. As he neared the entrance he saw his client testing the waters with his hand. "The bath is ready." He stood up and regarded his escort. "Take off your clothes and wash yourself."

Sasuke was puzzled. Just what kind of kinky stuff is this scum into? Perhaps he's a voyeur. He'll just enjoy watching him naked and pleasuring himself for him. It's not that novel. He had received requests "Sasuke." The onyx-eyed man was startled from his thoughts. The scum had used his name. "Did you hear what I say?" Itachi asked. There was not a trace of annoyance or threat in his voice. Sasuke's brows furrowed deeper as he slammed the hour glass on next to the tub and began disrobing himself. "What's this?" The Akatsuki member inquired. Sasuke removed the bandage where he sheathed his blade "You paid for an hour right? That tells the time. When all the sand reaches the bottom then you get the hell out."

Upon discarding his clothes, the Uchiha remarked the scars on his escort's body. Some were long and thin like the remnants of blade lacerations. Others were roundish and dark like cigarette burns. Others were jagged and irregular just below his shoulders and abdomen. He glided on it with his fingers. Sasuke jerked and threatened him with his blade. "Don't you fucking touch me!" He removed the hand and let him soak in the tub. Itachi realized that makeup was applied on his body, to conceal other scars, fresh bruises, and keep him appealing to the patrons. Sasuke was surprised. Usually his customers would be aroused at his resistance. They treated him as he was, a warm flesh and willing toy. He had to cater to whatever, even if it didn't sit well with him. But this scum wasn't even trying anything. He was just sitting on the chair he installed across the bath, scanning him not with lewdness but curiosity. Under his gaze, he felt like his soul too had laid bare. "Stop looking at me. What do you want?" Instead, the Uchiha handed him a loofah. "Scrub yourself." He reluctantly took it and began scrubbing his skin when he was interrupted "With soap. You'll hurt your skin." He snatched the soap from his hands with annoyance. "Jeez what are you, my dad?" He examined him again "Or brother?"

"I don't have a brother. I'm an only child." Itachi answered. Sasuke huffed "That was just a joke. Forget it." Thus began his interrogation "How about you? Do you have siblings?" The raven-haired paused "I don't know. I'm an orphan." The other nodded "I see."

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke again, this time the name lingering on his mouth "Is that your real name or your escort name?"

"Both."

"Do you have a last name?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You must be kidding me. I just told you I'm an orphan." To that, Itachi answered "I'm an orphan too. But I have a last name." Sasuke glanced at him sharply "You're an Uchiha right? Word is you killed your family. Is that true?" There was a pause, before the inevitable admission. "Yes." The escort could hardly believe his ears. He was entertaining a psychopath. "Then you're an orphan by choice." He turned to his sighed and whispered "Scum." Although Itachi heard it, he chose to ask another question "How did you end up working here? In Kyoyama?"

Vexed, the younger one shouted "What kind of foreplay are you getting at? Why do you ask so many questions?!" The sloshing of water could be heard. Itachi crossed his legs "You think this is foreplay?" This caused Sasuke to backtrack and think "I...I don't know. Just...stop asking personal questions about my past!" He nodded "Understood." There was silence again. Sasuke proceeded to lather his hair when the older spoke again "How many times do you get used in a day?" And just like that Sasuke gazed at him, jaw half-dropped in disbelief. But his client didn't stop there "Have you ever developed sores in the mouth, the anus, around your genitals? Other infections? Do you cater to strictly the male clientele or the female as well? Who gets to decide that? Do you have a preference?"

"Stop! What the hell? Why would you want to know all those things?"

"Just answer them please." He insisted. This scum actually requested and not demanded something from him? A prostitute? Fine, he will humor him "Clients per day...depends really. Maybe 7 or 8? Tsunade decides my schedule. Sores, I don't know what you're talking about although it does get sore depending on the size, dryness and all that rubbing...no I'm not infected. Kurenai and Karin takes care of me. Regarding clients, I'm fine with any really just not that uncultured brute who'd kill me for self-gratification. And preference..." Flashes of his time with the _kitsune_ surfaced on his mind. His beloved Naruto, rendered a corpse by the Akatsuki as well. His scowl deepened as he muttered "Male."

Silence yet again. Sasuke stared at the sand. Half an hour had passed and they'd done nothing at all. Just what was he getting at? Exasperated, Sasuke got up from his bath. He bent over and pulled the plug, sending the water down the drain. Just as he was about to grab a towel and step out a cold dark voice cut through him "I didn't tell you to get up." The drastic change in tone had caused the hairs of his skin to stand in one end. "Turn the faucet." He immediately obliged. Moments ago he seemed willing to put up with Sasuke's retorts, but now the younger man had begun to sense that he's never the man to be taken so lightly. Itachi uncrossed his legs and sat on the edge of the tub, looking down on Sasuke. His hand caressed Sasuke's cheek. Fingers traced the sides of his jawline until they reached and clutched onto his chin. The yonger man tried to control his breath and prevent a wide-eyed stare.

"There's something that intrigues me," the older male said. He slowly tilted Sasuke's face, revealing the expanse of a creamy white neck gleaming under the faint light and to the juncture between it and his shoulder, where the make-up covering his cursed mark had been diluted and faded. "The first time I had laid eyes on you, I knew that you were not a pedigree." A pedigree was someone who had been refined by the best artisans to become a skilled entertainer to the upper class. The raven-haired blinked at him, as if to ask why. "You lack docility. The pliance, willfulness that comes with the trained. You control the stakes of your work. You neither submit to your handlers nor your clients. You insist to be your own master." Sasuke began to resist his fingers, moving his head to look at him directly "What are you going to do about it then?" Itachi released him from his grip and looked, stating matter-of-factly "I'm here to break you."

Sasuke let out a harsh guffaw that echoed across the corridors. When he came down from laughter he spoke "Break me? That's rich. Although, I understand. You're not the first dominator I've encountered." He glanced at the hourglass now approaching the final spoonful of sand. "Too bad we don't have time for your games. You wasted all your time talking." He rose up from the tub again when, to his shock, he was pinned by a glowing, orange skeletal hand. The man's eyes had changed into kaleidoscope red. "I've wasted none at all." His polished index-finger pointed the hourglass, now fully replenished with sand at the upper portion. "What?! No! It can't-" The raven-haired was dumbfounded, eyes gorged from disbelief. Susanoo's extremity had pinned both of Sasuke's wrists above his head. He thrashed violently from the shoulders down, only to feel it as unrelenting as the concrete against them. "That seal on your neck. You once belonged to Orochimaru. Tell me, what are you? Are you a shinobi? What is his connection to the organization of Koumyou?" The other boy's face was twisted with hate "Go fuck yourself!" _Shit_ , he cursed himself for he had been enslaved under a genjutsu. He is Itachi Uchiha after all, the Crimson Spectre, the sneaky bastard who uses illusionary techniques as a form of interrogation and torture. Now he's under one, with its expanse and complexity beyond his grasp. _Just one lightning technique_. It's been years since he last kneaded chakra for anything so the technique turned out to be slow, and it fissured under the well-placed press of the Susanoo. Failing to come up with alternatives, he spat "I thought you said no more questions about my past! You said you understood, or is that just a lie you filthy manipulative scum?!" Itachi regarded him with half-lidded eyes. His pride was hurt from the accusation that he, being the powerful man that he was, would resort to such underhanded schemes to get what he needed. Instead, he leaned down and whispered to the younger male's ear "Alright. We'll do it your way."

Sasuke jerked his head to face his client, to affirm the words which spurted forth the scum's mouth. And as he did, he became the receptacle of a bristling, languid kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Koumyou_ approximately means 'hope' 'bright future' and 'light from Buddha symbolizing wisdom and compassion'; _Kokegakure_ translates as 'The Hidden Village of the Moss'; _Kyoyama_ is a portmanteau of 'joy/pleasure' and 'hill'.


End file.
